


Coming Home

by Josie_Lange



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 05:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josie_Lange/pseuds/Josie_Lange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korrine Hawke returns to Ferelden to visit her sister Bethany at Vigil's Keep...and a certain taciturn Grey Warden. Related to both "Permission" and "What I Found in a Warden" but can be read as a stand alone piece. A Cheeky Monkeys challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> _A/N: This little one-shot was born of a gauntlet thrown down by my dear friend and fellow Cheeky Monkey, Tyanilth. She challenged the fantastically talented Shakespira and the less-fantastically talented me to write another smutty threesome starring our favorite taciturn former teyrn and regent of Ferelden, Loghain Mac Tir. Make sure you check out Shakespira's challenge, which will no doubt be posted in the near future and will be fantastic. I'll edit this later to add the title of your story, Shakes! **EDIT:** Shakespira's story is called "The Eyes of the Beholder," and it melted my smart phone, it was so hot!_
> 
> _My one-shot features my character Korrine Hawke from DA2. This story can be read as a stand alone, but is related to my stories "Permission" and "What I Found in a Warden." It goes without saying that this is **NSFW**._
> 
> _Oh, and Tyanilth...I think I saw a certain taciturn man with long dark hair asking for you... ;)_

As the small schooner drew closer to the port of Amaranthine just after sunrise, a wave of homesickness ran through me once more. I had not stepped foot in Ferelden for nearly six years and there were times when I was in Kirkwall that the homesickness was a physical pain; a pain that gripped my heart and stomach. Kirkwall was merely where I lived and found my fame and fortune.

Ferelden was _home._

A bright joy filled my heart as the schooner pulled up to the docks in Amaranthine City. Bethany had told me in several of her letters that the city was slowly recovering from the Blight and the attacks of a creature she only described as a terribly dangerous darkspawn and its army. "Grey Warden matters," she had said in her letter, unable to go into any more detail. She had asked me to visit her in Amaranthine on a number of occasions, but work within Kirkwall always seemed to take precedence.

Bethany was not the only one who asked me to visit Ferelden, Amaranthine, and Vigil's Keep.

It was Varric that finally told me to go visit Ferelden. "Take a vacation, Hawke," he implored me one night as he was lovingly polishing Bianca, his touch as tender as any lover. "Kirkwall isn't going to fall apart while you're gone."

I merely raised a brow.

"Well, it might," Varric shrugged sheepishly, setting Bianca aside and taking a drink from the tankard next to her. "Just go, Hawke. I'll take care of your…business…matters. Aveline and Fenris can watch your manor. Blondie will take the opportunity to work in his clinic. Rivaini will keep your seat warm at the bar, but I can't guarantee she won't drink all the whiskey while you're gone. Daisy, well, I'll just to have to make sure she has enough string and breadcrumbs to get back to the Alienage. The Prince will likely wear the knees of his trousers out praying at the Chantry."

"Can you try talking Sebastian out of wearing that face on his crotch? It's incredibly distracting."

"That would be like asking Knight Commander Meredith and First Enchanter Orsino to kiss and make up in the Chantry courtyard."

So, I left Varric in charge of my affairs while I left for Ferelden. As the captain of the schooner threw a rope to one of the dock workers, I reached into a pocket inside my leather armor to check for a well-worn letter that I had tucked away. While I was excited to see Bethany again, there was another within Vigil's keep that I was anxious to see again.

Loghain.

The Second Warden and I had a torrid, albeit it brief, romance when he was in Kirkwall a year ago with the Grey Wardens. Loghain had asked me at that time to consider returning to Ferelden and help rebuild the nation after the Blight. I could not leave Kirkwall and my business there, but I promised to visit as soon as I could. We exchanged missives over the past year, learning more about each other through printed word; it made me miss him all the more. The letter in my pocket was the most recent correspondence between us, where he said he looked forward to "picking up where we left off." That had left me hot and bothered for the following two days.

As I stepped off the boat and onto the docks, I saw two figures standing at the top of the small hill beyond the port. The figure on the right was Bethany, her long hair fluttering in the light breeze, her cloak wrapped tightly around her thin frame. She saw me and waved excitedly, a broad smile crossing her face.

The figure to her right was a large lithe figure, dressed in dark leathers and a dark cloak. I felt my heart flutter as Loghain lifted a hand in greeting, a small smirk crossing his features. I picked up my traveling bag and ran across the docks, feeling my hair and cloak billowing behind me. Within moments, I was caught up in Bethany's arms, her laughter like a soothing balm to my ears.

"Korrine! Maker's breath it's wonderful to see you again!"

I held Bethany out at arms' length, looking her up and down. She looked radiant and…fit? "Bethany, what have you been doing? You have more muscles than I do now!"

Bethany laughed again, tilting her head toward the large, lithe man standing beside her. "Second Loghain has insisted all mage Wardens learn hand to hand combat and wear standard armor. It makes us an element of surprise when we battle darkspawn."

"Battle seems to become the women of your family, Madame Hawke," Loghain said, his arms crossed over his chest. "Bethany is nearly as proficient with an enchanted blade as you are, if my memory serves."

"Really? Perhaps you can also teach me a thing or two while I'm here, Second Loghain."

"Come on, Korrine," Bethany urged, linking her arm in mine and pulling me toward the city. "I'm anxious to hear all about Kirkwall. How's Varric? And Bianca? Is Aveline still with the Guards?"

* * *

We arrived at Vigil's Keep late in the afternoon. I had never seen the fortress before, though Bethany had tried to describe it to me as best she could in her letters and sketches. The small village that had cropped up around it was busting with life after the Blight and it made my heart skip a beat to see my beloved Ferelden recovering. Bethany had told me that King Alistair and Queen Anora promised aid for the Grey Wardens and the Arling of Amaranthine; they had clearly delivered. Of course, having the Queen's father as the Second Warden of Ferelden likely ensured that aid.

The Seneschal of Vigil's Keep, Varel, had arranged a celebratory feast that evening, saying it was not every day that "the Vigil" received internationally known guests. I blushed furiously, listening to Bethany giggle from my left as Loghain scoffed to my right. The Wardens were raucous and good natured, much like those I left behind in Kirkwall. Eventually, the Wardens moved off, leaving only a handful of people remaining in the hall. Bethany had left not long before, bidding me a good night with a sly grin on her face; she knew of my romance with Loghain and was gracious enough to leave the two of us to our own devices.

"So," Loghain began, coming back from the kitchens with two glasses and a bottle of amber liquid, "are you happy to be back in Ferelden?" He poured a fragrant liquor into my glass. I picked it up and sniffed it, grinning as I recognized the scent of West Hill brandy. It had been a favorite of mine while we living in Ferelden; we did not get much of the spirit in Kirkwall and I missed it. No doubt this was Bethany's suggestion.

"Yes," I said, bringing the glass to my lips and downing the shot in one smooth swallow. The fire of the liquor pleasantly warmed me as it traveled inside me. "I knew I always missed Ferelden, but I didn't realize how much until I saw it on the horizon."

"I have only left Ferelden a handful of times in my life," Loghain admitted, downing his own shot of the brandy before refilling both of our glasses. "I always try to make those trips as short as I can. I feel…lost…when not home in Ferelden."

We sat in the dining hall until the candles all but burned out, speaking on all matter of things. I think we both had a pleasant buzzing within us from the brandy; I was giggling like a schoolgirl and I think—more than once—I had Loghain giggling too. As I finished the story about Aveline's strange courting of Donnic, Loghain picked up the bottle to pour us another drink and swore under his breath when he found the bottle empty.

"I believe I can help you with that, my taciturn friend."

I looked to see a handsome elf leaning in the doorway of the dining hall, his lithe frame clothed in a dark tunic and breeches, his blonde hair pulled back from his temples in small braids. He held up a golden bottle, waving it mischievously in front of him. He sauntered—that's the best word I could use to describe the elf's lithe movements—to our table, turning a chair backwards and perching himself on it. "And who is this exotic creature, Warden Loghain?"

Loghain's brows lowered, but his courtly manners appeared to have won his internal battle. "This is Madame Korrine Hawke. She has returned to Ferelden from Krikwall."

"Ah, so you are the sister of our lovely Bethany, yes?" Zevran asked, picking up my hand and placing a courtly kiss on my knuckles before pouring his liquor into our glasses. "I have heard much about you and your deeds in Kirkwall."

"From Bethany, no doubt," I said, throwing my glass of liquor back. The spirit was strong, nearly burning a hole through me as it went down.

"Careful with that, _mia cara_," Zevran said, taking a drink from his bottle before refilling our glasses again. "This is Antivan brandy, some of the oldest aged to be found outside Antiva. Very rare. Very strong."

Loghain snorted under his breath, downing his glass of brandy in one quick gulp. "I'll have you know that this woman's 'business associates' conduct their affairs at a local tavern. She knows how to handle her brandy."

"Indeed?" Zevran asked, his brows rising on his fair skin. "Shall we test that theory?"

A challenge? I was never one to turn down a challenge, especially if liquor was involved. I looked to Loghain, who rolled his eyes and snorted. Clearly, the liquor we had consumed was having an effect on him as well. "All right," I said, throwing back my newest shot. "Keep it coming."

It did not take long for us to polish off Zevran's bottle of Antivan brandy and as the level of the liquor fell, the raucousness, bawdiness, and laughter between us increased; even Loghain was chuckling heartily. I went to stand and fell into Loghain's lap, my giggles completely overtaking me.

"Oops. I'm so sorry Loghain; I guess liquor makes me clumsy."

His arms tightened around me for a moment, holding me tight against him. I could feel a burgeoning hardness beneath me and my own body began to respond. I felt a heat growing in my core as I looked into his blue eyes, which were slightly bloodshot from the liquor.

"No harm done," he grinned, helping me to stand. As we stood together, Zevran handed us a small flask that he pulled from his belt. "I hardly think we need more alcohol, elf," Loghain groused, threading my arm through his and leading me toward he door of the dining hall.

"Ah, but it is a draught to heal the body of wounds," Zevran grinned, placing the bottle in my hand. "It also rids the body of the negative effects of the alcohol." I gratefully took a sip, feeling the buzzing in my head die down as I handed the flask to Loghain. He too took a sip before handing the bottle to Zevran. Loghain guided me through the dark halls of Vigil's Keep, Zevran a few quiet steps behind us.

"Would you care to join me in my quarters?" Loghain asked, leaning down so that his breath was a gentle breeze in my ear. I felt a spike of heat grow inside me as his breath tickled my ear.

"That's the best idea I've heard in quite some time," I said, squeezing his arm a little tighter. He chuckled lightly, a deep rumble in his chest that nearly sent my rational thought packing.

We reached Loghain's door moments later. He pulled a key from a small pocket and opened the door, ushering me inside. Zevran tried to quickly follow, but Loghain stopped him with a large hand to his chest. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Well, to be honest, I was hoping I could participate," Zevran grinned, looking past Loghain to judge my reaction. The heat was growing within me, which made me suspect that whatever it was that helped combat the effects of the alcohol also intensified the heat within me. Loghain turned to look at me over his shoulder and I saw the heat of lust building in his gaze as well. I decided to take a chance; Maker's red ass, it _was_ my vacation, after all.

"I don't have a problem with that," I grinned, running my hand along the base of Loghain's neck. "I'll share you…this time."

Loghain looked apprehensive at first, but after a moment seemed to reconsider. He moved away from the door to allow Zevran inside, the elf already loosening the ties to the tight tunic he wore when Loghain stopped him with a hand to the chest again.

"Let us get one thing straight, elf," Loghain said, his blue eyes narrowing. "You can do whatever Korrine allows you to do, but _I_ am the only one who will take her as a man takes a woman. Is that in any way unclear?"

Zevran held up his hands in supplication, glancing down at Loghain's hand and chuckling slightly. "I do not wish to do anything Madame Korrine does not wish. Nor do I necessarily want to be on your bad side."

While they were busy hashing out their manly ground rules, I had quietly slipped out of my tunic and trousers, standing behind them in just my breast band and smalls. Both Loghain and Zevran turned to face me at the same time, their jaws dropping in unison as they got a good look at me. I tried not to laugh, as I did not want to ruin the mood. I closed the distance between us, swaying my hips seductively. It felt good to have not one, but two men in my thrall, something I had never had in Kirkwall. I ran one hand along Loghain's chest, the other on Zevran's.

"Now, gentlemen, there's no need to argue over me. But I do agree to your terms." I looked at Zevran, leaning forward to press a gentle kiss to his lips. "You can do what you wish, except for what is reserved only for Loghain." I then turned to Loghain, running my lips up the skin of his neck to his mouth, my tongue parting his lips. He returned my heated kiss, his arms wrapping around my waist and pulling me close, his hips grinding into me. His tongue teased mine and as it did, I felt Zevran's hands running across my body, his fingertips calloused from what had to be many years working with a bow. I pulled away from Loghain's mouth as Zevran's hands moved from my hips to grip my ass. He squeezed and caressed it, massaging it with his nimble and able hands.

"Only you can take me," I whispered in his ear, my hands pulling on the ties of his trousers, "only you I want inside me." I pushed his trousers and smalls away, gripping his manhood and massaging it with my fingers. He captured my mouth with his and I swallowed his moans. I felt Zevran's mouth on the skin of my neck, his fingers unfastening and removing my breast band. His hands moved to my breasts, rolling the nipples between his fingers as my tongue thrust deeper into Loghain's mouth. Loghain's hands found my smalls, pulling them away before thrusting a finger into my wet folds as his thumb pressed into my nub. My hips ground into his fingers, his mouth swallowing my moans. His finger pumped into me, his thumb grinding itself into my nub until I felt an orgasm looming, a tight coil within my center that begged for release.

"Bed," Loghain growled into my mouth, gripping my hips and lifting me off the ground easily. He took me to his bed, spinning me about so that I was facing away from him on the bed. He gripped my hips, pulling me to my knees. With a single thrust, he was inside me, bending over to kiss what bare skin he could reach. I gasped aloud in my pleasure, pushing back against Loghain as he drew back and thrust inside me. We rocked as one, pushing and grinding into each other, our moans and gasps in unison with our movements.

Zevran had quickly disrobed, his lithe body slithering onto the bed and under me, his able lips and tongue finding my bud. I closed my eyes, awash in the sensation of being taken by Loghain while having my nub worked over by Zevran's able mouth. As Loghain thrust within me, Zevran nipped and sucked my swollen nub as a hand pinched one of my hardened nipples, my moans of pleasure spurring both men on. Waves of pleasure traveled through me, my pent up desire searching for release.

" _Mia cara_, if you would be so kind," Zevran prompted, pausing his busy mouth for a moment. I opened my eyes and saw Zevran's engorged member just below my chin. _Why not? I'm on vacation._

As Loghain continued to thrust into me, I leaned down and took Zevran into my mouth, my tongue rolling around his smooth skin as my hands gripped his legs. I heard Zevran groan from under me as I massaged him with my lips and tongue, sucking and squeezing his hardened length. After a brief moment of hearing him groan beneath me, I felt his mouth return to work on my nub. Loghain was groaning behind me as he mouthed the skin of my back, his fingers digging into my flesh. I could feel Zevran moving beneath me, likely stimulating Loghain as well. Suddenly, Zevran froze beneath me, his manhood throbbing in my mouth a split second before he spent himself inside me, his hips thrusting toward my face. As I quickly swallowed his seed, he continued his ministrations on my nub, the coil quickly building within me. I lifted my head from Zevran, the racing of my breath nearly matching the pounding of my heart and the throbbing within my nub.

"Loghain, harder," I gasped, clutching the sheets of Loghain's bed within my fists. I pushed myself back into him, my breath coming quicker as Zevran suckled my nub harder than before. I felt my muscles begin to quiver inside me, prompting both men to increase the speed of their ministrations. I finally came with a long, low moan, my muscles clenching so hard I worried I cut off Loghain's circulation. His thrusting became even harder, our skin slapping together, my breasts bouncing madly as he rammed himself into me. Zevran quickly slithered out from beneath me as Loghain roared at his release, his hands gripping my hips so tightly I knew I would have bruises in the perfect shape of his fingertips.

As I collapsed onto the bed with Loghain atop me, I heard Zevran quickly pull on his clothing, moving toward the door. "Thank you, my friends, for the diversion. Alas, as much as I would like to continue this wonderful encounter, I do not wish to overstay my welcome." He quietly slipped out the door, pulling it shut tightly behind him.

Loghain withdrew and moved to my side, gathering me into his arms. "Do I have you to myself now, Korrine? I am normally a greedy, possessive man who doesn't like to share his things."

I grinned and placed a kiss at the end of his hawkish nose, reaching down to fondle him once more. He quickly began to stiffen again, clearly ready for round two. "I, too, am normally greedy. Now that we've tried it, I think I'd rather have you to myself."

Loghain rolled on top of me, his lips finding the skin of my flesh. "That is exactly what I wanted to hear," he growled, his teeth nipping the skin hard enough to leave a mark.

I growled my satisfaction as I raked my fingernails down his back.

_Fin_


End file.
